Kanye'd!
by AzikaRue394
Summary: Yo, I'mma let you finish reading your fanfiction, but Kanye is the best Kanyer of all time! Of all time!
1. Tyson

Figured it was time I wrote this idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Pokémon. Nor do I represent Kanye West in any way, shape, or form. I'm simply poking fun at his VMA conduct.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tyson Kinomiya beamed and lifted his trophy high into the air, showing it off to a crowd of screaming fans. It was his fourth World Championship win and he was milking it for all it was worth.

"Thank you! Thank – huh? Hey!"

Tyson was robbed of his chance to further bask in the crowd's attention and adoring cheers when he was pushed roughly out of the spotlight by a guy with a goofy haircut.

"Yo Tyson, I'm really happy for you, and I'mma let you finish, but Kai is the most hardcore beyblader of all time. Of all time!"

"Dude, I think you just got Kanye'd," Max said amusedly as the rapper stormed out of the arena followed closely by BBA security guards who wanted to look like they were actually doing their job and not just trading Pokémon cards in the corner.

"That's weird," Ray commented as Tyson's many fans booed loudly. "I thought he saved that behavior to use towards cute, blond, musical sensations."

"I guess he's branching out," Max shrugged.

"And this was supposed to be my moment," Tyson whined, drooping his shoulders and pouting.

"Well you'll probably get a lot of publicity, so-"

"On the other hand, Kanye can Kanye me as much as he likes and I really couldn't care less." Tyson beamed at his fans and once again thrust his trophy to the sky. The stadium once again erupted into cheers.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I could write more…maybe? You tell me.

I don't know if anyone's done anything like this before, but I didn't find anything in the Beyblade fandom when I searched "Kanye" so I figured I was all right writing this.

Review?


	2. Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or represent Kanye West in any sense of the word.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll never be as good a beyblader as you, Ray."

"You need to stop talking like that Lee."

"No, I mean it!" Lee walked faster to catch up with his childhood friend. "I'll never measure up to you!"

"You don't mean that," Ray said chidingly as he slowed to allow Lee to walk beside him.

"I do so mean it, Ray. I'm not even good enough to be your teammate."

Ray walked a little ways before he realized Lee had stopped. The White Tiger was standing with his head drooped in shame and twiddling his thumbs out of anxiety.

"Stop it, Lee. You're selling yourself short!"

"I am not, Ray! I'm being truthful! I suck and you…you…" The sudden outburst surprised Ray and had Lee positively swaying on the spot. He murmured something about being dizzy and Ray rushed to catch him when someone burst out of one of the doors littering the hallway's walls.

"Yo Lee, I'm really happy for you, and I'mma let you finish, but Wyatt had the best total emotional and physical breakdown of all time! Of all time!"

Kanye disappeared down the passage with two very confused Chinese bladers staring after him.

"Why…did that guy have a microphone?" Lee asked, now bordering on becoming even more delusional.

"No idea."

* * *

A/N: Seriously, I didn't think Lee would be the next to be Kanye'd, but he's just too much fun to laugh at. He had a total emotional swap between the first and third seasons. Either he's bipolar, had a really scarring experience sometime during V-Force, or he has a secret twin brother. Or, you know, we could go with the whole Ray-yelled-at-him-and-he-thinks-it's-his-fault-that-they-lose-battles-in-the-G-Revolution-World-Championships thing. Whatever floats your boat.

Review?


	3. Kai

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or represent Kanye West.

* * *

Kai stared down at the fluid material in his hands, studying it thoughtfully. Dunga had presented an actual challenge, so he had to go back to Tyson and the rest of the team, but he was having trouble making this one tiny decision.

His scarf – to wear, or not to wear? He knit his eyebrows together in deep thought.

Last year he'd worn it and it really gave the fangirls something to squeal about, but it also almost got caught in a number of doors during that circuit. That was two cons.

Now for the pros… Well, he looked really good in his scarf, and it had a certain sentimental value, seeing as he wore one like it at the Abbey and all.

Kai sighed. So he either looked good and got a bunch of fangirls on his back and ran out of doors so quickly that he looked like he'd just got bitten in the butt, or he went without it and somehow ended up ugly and broken because of the loss of a sentimentally valued object. This pro/con decision-making strategy really didn't work for him as well as his therapist claimed it would.

He was wishing he had just one good reason for wearing or not wearing his scarf when Kanye jumped out from behind the clothes hanging in his closet and waltzed over to a befuddled Kai.

"Yo Kai, I'm really happy for you, and I'mma let you finish, but Max has the most drastic wardrobe changes of all time! Of all time!"

He then crossed the floor and let himself out of Kai's bedroom.

A small smirk etched onto Kai's face as he watched Kanye go. He shoved his beloved scarf into his top dresser drawer. That settled that. Any wardrobe change Max made could never beat a scarf-less Kai. And to top it off, he'd go for a complete personality change, too. He would _own_ that little American punk.

Kai chortled to himself and grabbed his plane ticket.

* * *

A/N: One or two of you wanted to see Kai Kanye'd, so there it was. I couldn't resist getting a laugh out of Kai's weird V-Force self. I think he's actually more normal in V-Force, but it was weird, because that kid is anything but normal. XP

The inspiration actually came from Kai's Wikipedia article in which someone claims that he's the Bladebreaker who varied the most throughout all three seasons, appearance- and personality-wise.

If you have any requests for other characters feel free to let me know. I'd like to maybe Kanye them all eventually, but I'm open to suggestions.

Oh, and Kai's purposefully OOC, just in case anyone's in a particularly angry mood today and wanted to pick that apart.

Review maybe?


	4. Johnny

Johnny, as requested by xxShatteredSoulxx.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or represent Kanye West. I don't own him either.

* * *

Johnny McGregor swung with all his might hitting ball after ball as the tennis ball machine launched them at him. He had it on its highest setting and it still wasn't enough of a challenge.

He scoffed as it finally ran out of balls.

"Hah – stupid machine! Not so tough now, are you?"

He rested his racket on his shoulder and strode over to the edge of his personal tennis court. The Scot pulled a water bottle out of his sports bag. He took a giant swig, tilting his head far back as he did so. After chugging half of the bottle, he brought his head back down only to come face to face with Kanye West.

"D'ah!" He jumped a foot in the air and stumbled backwards. "What are you doing here? This is a private estate!"

"Yo Johnny, I'm really happy for you, and I'mma let you finish, but Emily is the best tennis-phenom-ginger of all time! Of all t – ah!" He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Johnny stood there, still holding the racket that he'd used to knock out Kanye, with a vein throbbing dangerously in his head and his teeth grinding away.

No. One. Compared him to a girl. And for the record, _he_ was the best tennis phenom and ginger of all time. Emily couldn't even begin to compare.

Testily, Johnny slunk over to the phone mounted on a wall a safe distance away from the tennis court and pressed a couple buttons.

"Security? Yes, I have an unconscious Neanderthal for you to get rid of for me."

* * *

A/N: More requests coming up next… Stay tuned.


	5. Sierra

Kinkajouu said Gideon. And Barthez. But this is just about Gideon. Barthez shall be next, I presume. And, yes, Gideon's real, legit first name is definitely Sierra. Or at least that's what he leads us to believe in a random V-Force episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

"So – so you see, I was lucky enough to escape with my life, but not my…my…"

"Yes, Sierra?"

"Not my dignity!" Sierra Gideon wailed collapsing back onto his therapist's couch sobbing pathetically.

Mr. Ewell Smyle sighed and ran a hand through his thinning gray hair. He was definitely getting too old for this. Poor Sierra had been coming to Ewell since he was four; it seemed the poor guy was always getting picked on for something. One minute they were picking on his overly feminine name, and the next they were laughing at his hair and clothes. Ewell had grown to believe that some people had no shame. But no matter how sorry he felt for Gideon, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy their midnight sessions where he'd answer his door in his pajamas, only to find his most troubled patient standing there with an expectantly depressed look on his face.

"Well, Sierra-"

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you! Call me Gideon! It's more manly!" He hiccupped and coughed at the same time and Ewell frowned.

"Very well, Gideon. How do you feel about that?"

"Unmanly. Only unmanly men can't escape crumbling buildings with dignity." With that he broke down into a snotty pile of tears again.

"Well, okay, then." Ewell jotted something down on his clipboard. "I'm going to up the dose of your medication again, Gideon. Something tells me it's just not doing the trick anymore."

"Will meds make me more of a man?"

"Eh…sure…"

And then came Kanye. He burst in and Gideon screamed, falling backwards off the couch. "Yo Sierra, I'm really happy for you, and I'mma let you finish, but Oliver has the worst problems with manliness of all time. Of all time!"

Gideon fainted, the thought of someone being worse off than him sending him over the edge.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. West?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you feel the incessant need to interrupt people?"

* * *

A/N: Bahahaha! Sierra Gideon makes me laugh. How about you?


End file.
